frostys_sandboxfandomcom-20200216-history
Celandine Raynerson
History *Father: Brigadier General Ellery Raynerson *Mother: Colonel Hazel Raynerson, nee Kendall *Father attended the same High School and was in the same social circle as six other military brats. *Upon graduation, he entered college, who had an excellent ROTC program. *He ran into Hazel during one of the required ROTC PT days, and they started to hit it off. **Hazel's fiery nature and leadership personality is what caught Ellery's attention ***He proposed three separate times over their six years of dating. ***They met freshman year in university **Upon graduation from university, for both, they were quickly sent off to Fort Sam Houston, located in San Antonio, Texas. *It was during the training period here, that they married. Below are their ages when they married **Ellery: 28 **Hazel: 27 *After the training, they both rose up through the ranks, finally halting at, **Brigadier General for Ellery **Colonel for Hazel *It was during this final promotion that Hazel and Ellery realized that they were expecting a child. **Upon realizing that, they managed to get their overseas move postponed until the child came... *And on June 25th, 2016, in Munson Army Health Center, Fort Leavenworth, Celandine Gemma Raynerson entered the world. *They had only five months left in America, and soon all three left, traveling to Germany. They would never see the country of their homeland again for almost fifteen years. *Celandine first opened her eyes to the world of Europe. Kaiserslautern Military Community, to be exact. **Her first language turned out to be German. Not English. *She lived there for a year, before moving to Stuttgart Army Air Field. This turned out to be her life, basically. Every year her family would move, but Celandine soon took to enjoying these moves. She's seen more of the world than most people would have. The longest they stayed in one place was twenty months, in Japan. *When she turned five, Celandine started training alongside the other children on base. **This actually turned out to be really good for Celandine, teaching her a variety of techniques and ways to keep herself fit and mind healthy. *During the many moves, her father always insisted on keeping in touch with the other children of his friends. This resulted in them returning to the U.S.A. to visit them almost every summer. *It was when she turned seven that things started to change. Her magic manifested. Her first sign was actually making a workbook float towards a few civilian kids who were bullying a few of the other military brats. The floating book scared them off, and started Celandine. **She told her parents right as she got home, but they had no ideas. It wasn't until she turned eleven, living in Belgium at this time, and got her Drumstrang letter. Celandine entered the school, taking to their classes and styles of teaching easily, and really enjoying it. *She transferred from Drumstrang to Beauxabatons when her family moved to Italy, then from Beauxabatons to Hogwarts when her family moved yet again to England. *She's now 15, and finally returning to America permanently for the first time since she was five months old. She knows she'll be entering Ilvermorny, and is confident in her own abilities to do well in school, while her parents have been switched over to training. They're getting older now, and resulted in their transitions to training leaders. ---- Ellery Raynerson was a young American man. He grew up the middle child of three, and attended a high school located nearby. When he was in his freshman year, he met a group of individual students and quickly started to get to know them. He soon found out that all of them wanted to go into various branches of the U.S. Armed Forces. Ellery knew that he wanted to go into the Army from a young age, and when he could, applied for the Junior ROTC program. He trained there for the remaining years that they were in high school, and after graduation, almost immediately applied and accepted into the United States Military Academy, known to cadets as The Academy. Ellery moved to West Point, New York to attend college, and it was there that he met Hazel. Hazel Kendall had been born and raised military. Everyone in her family had been military, and now it was her turn to carry on the family torch. And carry on she did, she shouldered the responsibilities with great dignity and determination and did certainly not intend to fall in love, let alone with a new cadet. But Ellery wasn't anything but persistent and chased after Hazel on top of their training and lessons. She finally consented to go out with him one night, and that led to more dates... Until he proposed once after graduation. Hazel turned him down, and they continued to date. One more proposal awaited the couple, and on their third, she finally agreed. Hazel and Ellery were soon married, and sent to Joint Base Randolph-Lackland in San Antonio, Texas. They remained down there for quite a few years, actually twenty-five, but in those years, Hazel halted at Colonel and Ellery stopped one rank above her, Brigadier General. It was during a visit to Fort Leavenworth, in Kansas, that Hazel realized that she was pregnant. Ellery and Hazel soon met their daughter, Celandine Gemma Raynerson, entering the world on June 25th, 2016 in Munson Army Health Center, Fort Leavenworth, Kansas. The new parents were excited as can be, but a new mission soon awaited them. When Celandine reached five months old, the Raynersons left America for Germany. They would only be back for visits during the summer times with Ellery's old friends and their children, who Celandine quickly made friends with. After those few weeks, the Raynersons returned to Europe. And on it went for several years, until one summer. Earlier that year, Celandine had experienced her first sign of magic, somehow levitating a school book to prevent it from falling into a large puddle of dirty, muddy water. This led to her family starting to withdraw into themselves, and she soon fell into a bit of a dark place. When her magic occured, they were living in Belgium at that point, and she soon was sent her letter to Drumstrang. She attended her first year there, then moved again to France, whereupon she transferred to Beauxbatons. Second and third year was spent there, and definitely not fitting in with the prim and proper figures that they required from their students. Then came a move to Japan for two years, attending Mahoutokoro for her third and fourth years... Not a smart idea, seeing that she quickly fell behind the required cutoffs for students. But with her determination, she caught up, working overtime sometimes, and enjoying the life that Mahoutokoro allowed her to have. Then, came a call to return to America. Ellery packed up his family and they moved back to America, coming to live on Fort Devens. It is now the beginning of her fifth year, and she is now finally starting at her last school: Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Personality *Resilient **She moved around so much, thus leading her to not get in contact with a lot of old friends. *Exceptional social skills *High level of multicultural awareness *Proficiency in foreign languages **She only lived in America for five months after her birth... Has not returned since *Struggles with long-lasting relationships *Struggles with staying in one place for longer than a year. *Has extreme perfectionist tendencies *Considers being an outsider in American culture *LDRSHIP: **Loyalty **Duty **Respect **Selfless Service **Honor **Integrity **Personal Courage *"You children are American patriots and role models for us all." - Gen. Peter Pace *Grew up very quickly *Rarely shows signs of immaturity **Knew that if she did, she could ruin her parents' careers. *Grew up a proper young lady *She had friends in all the ranks on base **Even though her own parents were officers Celandine, growing up as a military brat and moving around so much, has developed a very resilient personality. She rarely lets things bother her, appearing to just raise an eyebrow and move along with her own path. She doesn't exactly connect to people easily, and that can lead to problems with the other military brats she's familiar with. She, however, does trust people very easily, a teamwork thing developed. She has a high level of multicultural awareness and is extremely good at social situations. However, taking into account her upbringing, Celandine has shown perfectionist tendencies, and distinct inability to fit into American culture. This is also contributed by her maturity brought on by a young age. She seemingly puts her own life to the side so she can make sure everyone else's good. Celandine has grown up with the LDRSHIP acronym embedded into her thought process and so attempts to make every day like that. When the time comes, she's always there, willing to help in any way she can. She's fairly intelligent and loves to spend time with her friends. She spent so many years away from them, missing out on their changes, and now's the chance she's been looking for so many years. Celandine considers all of the military children as family, and is even willing to lay down her life for them. On the flipside, everything can quickly surmount to plenty of issues. With being forced to grow up so fast and act as a role model from a young age, Celandine does have her own incidents. She's human as well. Another thing is that she was taught to be well-behaved and mannered from a young age and to take care of everyone she encountered. She feels like she always needs to be the rock for the others like she can't let them flounder on their own. This can push aside her own emotions, which has happened before, causing Celandine to feel alone. But this doesn't remain for long, because what she views as her own duties, usually call and distract her. Overall, Celandine is a very caring young woman. Some might say that she cares too much, but she doesn't really care. She also is intelligent, has perfectionist tendencies, and is a very mature young woman. She rarely raises her voice, and when she has to, it's not pretty. Celandine is also a very patient teenager. If something requires time, then she'll give time, but if it's something like a bully, her patience goes out the window. She doesn't stand for injustice and lack of respect, and you can sure as heck bet that when she gets upset, she lashes out very strongly. In the words of one of America's former Army generals, "You children are American patriots and role models for us all." This keeps her focused on her duties and responsibilities in life, knowing that she has to stand as a role model for those younger than her who could use the inspiration. Celandine loves her life and wouldn't change it for the world, but sometimes her personality leaves some to be desired. Word Bubbles } |Text Color 5 = #56667A |Font Size 5 = 3 }} Page |Name Meaning = Celandine: From the name of the flower, which derives from Greek χελιδων (chelidon) "swallow (bird)". Gemma: Medieval Italian nickname meaning "gem, precious stone". It was borne by the wife of the 13th-century Italian poet Dante Alighieri. Raynerson: Means "son of RAYNER". Derived from a Germanic name which was short for longer names beginning with the element ragin meaning "advice, counsel". |Nicknames = Cela Cel Gem Andi (By TBD ((Hecate))) |Favourite Colour = Greys, Whites, Reds, and Blues |Favourite Movie = Captain America: The First Avenger |Favourite Song = 'Something Wild' (Lindsey Stirling) |Favourite Food = Whatever she's in the mood for. |Favourite Drink = Whatever she's in the mood for. |First Kiss = One of the Military Brats |First Crush = One of the Military Brats |First Love = N/A |First Time = N/A |Most Important People = Her parents Military brat friends Military families Base people |Most Treasured Possessions = A locket from her parents |Custom Trivia = Celandine only lets one of her friends call her Andi... Anyone else will get judo-flipped She also knows at least one style of unarmed combat Celandine has a gun license, and has trained with her father in sniper, pistol and rifle She's always seemingly around for help if younger students need it Celandine can speak without an accent. She just prefers to have one She also has lived in several different countries and can speak their languages easily. Excluding Japanese. That one's just plain hard. She can play the piano easily, enjoying to make covers of songs and play that way. |Side Gif = Claire_Holt_1.gif |Side Gif 2 = Claire_Holt_2.gif |Side Gif 3 = Claire_Holt_3.gif |Bottom Gif = Claire_Holt_4.gif }} Coded by Brocky Category:Ilvermorny Category:Ilvermorny Characters